


Isn’t that how you like me

by OnyxxStone



Series: White and Gold [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Consent Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemas, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Incest Kink, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, Reluctant Sadist, Unconventional Relationship, bisexuality strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxxStone/pseuds/OnyxxStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody, Landon and Katharine decide to start something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Three weeks later, several large cardboard boxes arrived addressed to Landon Reyes. Cody and Katharine celebrated by drinking all the wine in the house. And a couple weeks after that Landon showed up himself, wearing a duffel bag, a shy smile, and glowing as Cody welcomed him home.

Unsurprisingly, Katharine turned out to be right. Landon was unemployed for all of twelve days before he landed a job in the development office of a DC-based non-profit, advocating for labor rights and sustainable farming and often going toe to toe with the agribusiness lobby.

Landon liked it, at least. That was all that mattered to Cody. He wanted the transition to be seamless.     

Because if he were being honest, he held a daily fear that Landon would rethink the move and one day, leave them. But days became weeks, and the trees beyond the patio turned red and gold, and Landon still woke up beside them every morning.


	2. Chapter 2

“Choose a safeword, Landon.”

He tsked. “I don’t want one, that’s the whole – ”

“ _Landon._ ”

Funny, how well his voice worked on his brother, who swayed, blinked, and licked his lips. “Yes, Cody?”

Cody rapped a knuckle gently against his chest for each syllable: “Choose. A. Word.”

“Boston,” he said quickly, and Cody smirked.

“That word is not safe. Again.”

“…Barcelona.”

“Oh, Landon.” Cody’s hand loosely circled his brother’s neck. “Don’t make me punish you before we begin.”

His eyes went wide, pupils blown. It was amazing watching him teeter over the edge of his arousal, his fear. Cody traced his Adam’s Apple with a loving thumb. It jumped as Landon stuttered. “Bah…Bal – ” Tears gathered in his eyes.

Absolutely gorgeous. “What was that?”

“Baltimore…!” 

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Good, Landon,” he said, and kissed his forehead. “Now get on the floor.”

 

* * *

 

Landon asked for things – things that made Cody curse the memory of their father, things that made him hate his own pleasure.

He told himself it was all for Landon. He strived for distance, to observe more than anything. And he tried to ignore the blood, like fire, coursing through his body as he made his brother helpless before him. But he never quite succeeded.

He felt alive standing over Landon, bound and exposed. The power of it rushed to his head, to his cock, made him dizzy with arousal and want.

Landon was screaming into a gag as he twisted, pointlessly, away from Cody’s hand rubbing his full, sensitive belly, his weeping, reddened cock.

His brother came around a plug, the first time – around Cody, the second. Boneless, he whimpered under the spray of water as Cody drew out his pleasure to its impossible limit, making him sob in the bathtub before he was finally allowed to let go.

“Daddy did this, the first time he touched me…” Landon’s brow was furrowed and his eyes were squeezed shut. He gulped a breath, and continued, “I still want…I mean, I enjoy it only because – ”

“Hush,” Cody said, suddenly realizing why Landon was forcing himself to speak. He stroked his brother’s flushed cheek, his rising chest. “I know. You don’t have to explain.”

Landon opened his eyes, and his look meant everything.

“Thank you,” he whispered, just shy of amazement, relief daring to show on his face. “Thank you…” he repeated, until Cody stemmed his gratitude with a kiss.

He bathed Landon, who was still shaky from the enema and the bondage, and helped him from the bathroom to lay him on the bed. It was impossible to hide his erection; Landon tugged on his shirt in a wordless, meaningful gesture.

Cody said, “You can’t keep your eyes open, let alone move.”

Landon was breathing deeply and slowly, almost asleep. But there was a smile in his voice, gone deep with fatigue. “…Isn’t that how you like me,” he said.  

Cody’s breath shuddered out of him; he cursed, shoved his brother’s legs apart, and freed his cock from his clothing. Landon cried when Cody forced his way, like he couldn’t suppress it.

“Am I hurting you?” Cody growled, burying himself deeper in a violent rhythm.

Landon’s voice wavered in his throat. He winced, and smiled. His body was guileless, open and pure: an offering. He whispered, “Yes.”

Cody’s grip tightened. “ _Good._ ” 

And he took what was his.

 

* * *

 

Cody didn’t realize until he saw the tattoo that this was the third anniversary of Richard’s death. He ran a thumb over it, gently, and tried to catch his breath.   They were spooning in bed after this last session, dozing and coming down together. He shut his eyes. It always hurt, whenever he was reminded that Landon was not free of their father.

“A car crash,” came Landon’s voice. Cody started – he hadn’t noticed his brother wake up. Landon rolled over to face him, their noses brushing. “I can’t believe it was a car crash. He was always so…careful.”

A man like Richard would have to be, he wanted to say, but he didn’t. “Even Richard couldn’t control everything,” he murmured.

Landon bit his lip. After a few moments he said, “It’s my fault.”

“How could you possibly think – ”

“He tried to stop me from going to Spain,” Landon said, speaking over him. “I…I think we both knew that if I left, I wasn’t coming back. Cody, he died two weeks after I told him I’d registered for the fall semester…”

Landon looked pained, and so guilty.

Anger burned in his veins. Cody knew that he would always hate his father for this.    

“It’s not your fault,” he made himself say, calmly.

“It what world would he ever lose control, even for second?” Landon’s eyes were wide, searching. “Tell me, Cody.”

The thing was, Cody could see a glimmer of truth. He could imagine Richard, ruined after his doting son left him. He could picture Richard’s careful persona crumbling as he struggled through bereavement, alone. Cody found that he liked this idea, of Richard the emotional wreck taking that turn too fast. He was prudent not to smile.  

“You were not responsible for Richard’s actions, Landon. You can’t know how things may have turned out differently.”

Landon looked at their holding hands. He took a quiet breath. “But they may have turned out differently, if I had stayed.”

“What, would you have found another school to go to?”

The words just came out; Landon recoiled slightly.

There was an uncomfortable pause, and Cody kicked himself.

“Don’t say it like that,” Landon said, barely.

Cody kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry.”

Landon accepted the apology with another, softer kiss.   “I can’t help but think he’d still be alive, if only I’d stayed.”

“Landon.” He cupped his brother’s face, and made certain their eyes were locked. “That is abuse.”

“I know you don’t miss him, at all, but… I … ”

Cody smiled. “Only a person with a heart like yours, Landon, would spare a moment’s thought mourning his rapist.”

“He was also my father,” said Landon, helplessly. “And he was yours, too. I wish I could see things as clear cut as you do, Cody.” Landon sighed. “But I can’t.”

Cody looked at his beautiful brother, who loved freely, and forgave easily, and was brave enough to do it again, and again. “I love you. All of you. Always.”

Landon smirked, and pressed their bodies closer. “Good,” he said, and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Two years later_

 

Their mother wept silently the first time she held her granddaughter. They had named her Anna for her other grandmother, and Marta sat, unmoving, and touched the baby’s soft little head. Her sons watched from the nursery room door, stealing shy smiles now and then. She surprised them by saying, in a clear, cold voice:

“Which one of you is her father?”

A moment lasted a fraction of a second too long before Cody said, “I’m listed on the birth certificate. But we don’t know for sure.”

“We don’t _want_ to know for sure,” Landon added, before Marta could imply otherwise.

Her eyes locked onto Landon, her gaze as heavy as guilt. How he managed to look back into her tearstained face, Cody couldn’t say; there was something purely powerful about her holding Anna in the rocking chair, and when she spoke it tapped in that maternal influence that never quite fades in children.

“ _This isn’t what I would have chosen for you, Landon_.”

Cody looked at his feet, shifting them a little. But Landon didn’t move. “I know that,” he said softly.

“Don’t you want your own family? Your own children?”

“A part of me always will.” His voice was different. He didn’t often share these thoughts with Cody. “But I don’t know if I can.”

“Of course you can!”

“Mom,” he sighed. “The thought of starting over somewhere new is…overwhelming. And how will I ever meet someone who would…someone who won’t…” Landon’s arm slipped around Cody’s waist and he leaned into his brother’s side. “Besides. I don’t think I’m strong enough.”

“You can try, Landon!”

A note of anger crept into his voice, chilling and quiet: “You think I haven’t?” he said. Cody thought of his girlfriend from Spain from a story told years ago. He wondered how many other stories Landon hadn’t shared. His brother sighed. “I’m too tired to keep trying.”

“Tired?” she said, dismissively. “You’re too young to be so tired.”

Landon’s laugh was short and hollow. “I was too young for many things, Mom.”  

She sucked in a breath a held Anna closer, who was turning in her blanket. There was a few minutes of silence, and Landon rested his head on Cody’s shoulder.

“She has his eyes,” Marta said roughly. They all knew it. The baby had clear, piercing grey eyes which had kept Landon at arm’s length for her first few days. Anna gurgled, and her grandmother smiled, helplessly. “But she’s harmless enough, aren’t you, nena?”

Marta let the baby grasp her finger. “I didn’t want you to move here. But I had hoped,” she said carefully, “that eventually you would leave your brother and start on your own. That you would get…strong enough. But you’re not leaving, are you?”

“No.” Landon smiled at his daughter. “How could I?”

Marta closed her eyes, her face pained. “And you?” she said, not looking at Cody. New tears glistened on her cheek. “How can you keep your brother back like this? Enabling him?”

Cody swallowed, not quite managing to look at her. “There is no in between, for us. Richard made sure of that. Either he’s here with me…or he’s not a part of my life at all. And I don’t want to say goodbye again,” he confessed. “Maybe you’ll think it’s selfish.”

“I think it’s awful,” she said plainly, “what Richard did to you both. How neither of you can see how much you’re hurting each other. If only I had known! I could have stopped him…and we wouldn’t be here…”

Cody looked at his brother, whose wet, dark lashes framed downcast eyes.

The familiar warmth flamed in his chest and Cody decided not to correct her. It was easier to let her demonize Richard, and blame his influence from beyond the grave for her sons’ chosen life together.

…What a palatable lie. This way, Landon wouldn’t lose her, too.

“I’m sorry, Mom,” lied Cody effortlessly. “I just …love him. I’m sorry.”

In his mind, Richard smiled his sly, knowing smile.   He kissed Landon’s temple, knowing full well that nothing would have kept Landon from him, in the end.

“I know you do, carino,” she replied, her eyes full of helpless, unsuspecting sympathy. She looked at them both as if she wished they were young enough to still obey her rules. Marta’s outpouring of love was so free and transparent, it reinforced how much Landon was her child. “Heaven knows I’m sorry too.” 

That became the last time they ever discussed Richard. Cody and Landon kept their distance in her presence, as in all public spaces. And save a quiet sigh or unprovoked tear, she never mentioned their relationship again.      


	4. Chapter 4

Cody surprised them, when he said he would be a full-time parent. He had surprised himself, honestly, but handing in his notice at work was one of the easiest decisions he’d ever made.

He didn’t love his job like Katharine did, and he didn’t need his job like Landon needed his. Landon had an entire area of his life untouched by their complicated family, and a newer sense of accomplishment and success that healed older wounds. On paper, Katharine brought home better benefits and a bigger paycheck anyway.

She and Landon and their baby were all that mattered to him.

He still loved his house. It filled Cody with a sense of deep satisfaction to know that Richard would have hated how his money provided for Landon and Cody’s life together. Well, Cody rationalized, the bastard should have disowned him when he had the chance. His father had fortunately died before carrying out that particular threat.

As the years passed, Cody still loved the glitter in Katharine’s eye when she spoke about ambitious new projects she’d pitched, same as when she caught Anna after her first toddling steps.

He loved welcoming his brother home, closing him in a hug that still made him glow.

They had a son next, a boy they named Martin, and another boy followed a year later.

As time passed, only one regret surfaced from taking the last name Lee, and that was that he and Landon no longer shared one. It would have been perfect if they all had the same name, just like the roof they lived under.

Cody tried not to dwell, because he was sorry that Landon still felt he needed to see a psychiatrist after all these years, and sorry that there were times his brother only wanted Katharine. They’d given him a ring – white ceramic set in gold. But he didn’t always wear it, and Cody had to pretend that didn’t hurt.

Things could have been – _should_ have been – different. If he could go back, he would have been gentle; he would have waited; he would rewrite Landon’s body with love. But it was impossible to complain about how things turned out as their children grew and filled the house with their joy. And more and more he could believe what he always told himself, that he was twice the man his father ever was.

And life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please keep in mind just how low Richard set the bar**
> 
> And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed reading about Cody in _White and Gold_ , who turned out to be a tamer monster than his father. 
> 
> Comments are super welcome! Seriously, feel free to tell me what you love and hate about this twisted family :) 
> 
> As for future projects, I'm working on a longer thing at the moment. I just tend to write porn when I get stuck. So I guess I'm saying I'm not finished with these characters yet, lol. 
> 
> Thanks for following these guys on their lovely incest adventures =D
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
